


Ménage à Trois

by Longlivemyword



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Nonbinary Character, Polyamory, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longlivemyword/pseuds/Longlivemyword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically I wanted to practice my smut skills and this happened and I probably won't update very regularly, but I'll try. It's basically about three people who get together to have sex and I'll probably throw in stuff about their actual lives, too, so wooo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Demons Are Charming, But Work Is Demanding

Chapter one: Demons Are Charming, But Work is Demanding

 

"Long day of work, baby?" purred the demon bartender, setting a glass of red wine in front of me.

"is there any other type? More like a long week, to be honest. Haven't had any sort of sleep for a week," I grumbled, taking the glass graciously and sipping the wine.

"You know I'd love to help ease some of that stress, babe," she said smoothly, putting her elbows on the counter and leaning forward, breasts on display.

They were voluptuous and hard not to look at, but I slowly brought my gaze up to her face.

"You're a beautiful woman, Marcy. Why do you always thrust yourself at people?" I inquired softly.

"Because I enjoy having sex, Alma," she chuckled, flicking her long black hair back over her shoulder to reveal her breasts even more.

Not only her breasts, but I could see the veins in her neck pulsing eagerly and I had to take another sip of wine to look away. She did this to me every night that I came to the bar. Although that wasn't often any more, she seemed to be trying extra hard nowadays to get me to sleep with her.

"And why is it that you've been spending so much of your time thrusting yourself at me?" I asked lowly, gaze focused on my wine glass.

"Because you're gorgeous and you seem to be under a lot of stress. I'm only trying to help," she purred.

"Oh I'm not upset at you, Marcy," I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Oh really?" she murmured, perking up as her eyes glittered.

"I just don't want to disappoint you if I'm called away to work," I continued with a soft sigh.

"I'm a patient woman, baby, I can wait as long as I need to," she murmured quietly, offering a playful smirk.

"You certainly are determined, aren't you?" I murmured, coking my head to the side.

"You have no idea," she responded playfully.

I took a swig, the last one, of my wine and set the glass down.

"Let me make you dinner, first. I haven't even eaten yet and chivalry hasn't died yet. At least not in my world," I snorted, catching a man burying his face in a very drunk girl's bosom out of the corner of my eye.

"Wonderful. My shift ends in two hours," she said eagerly, clasping her hands together.

"I'll be sure to pick you up in two hours then, my girl," I promised, standing and paying for the wine.

"Should I bring something?" she inquired happily.

"No, no, my sweet girl," I chuckled, slipping on my coat. "Only a smile, hm?"

"How could I bring anything else when the thought of seeing you lie beautifully naked on your bed. I bet you have silk sheets, don't you?"

"Oh, my girl, that is extremely obvious stereotyping and yes. They're red," I murmured playfully. "You'll love them."

"Oh I'm sure," she purred. "Another customer calls me, though I'll be thinking of you all night."

"Good. I'll have a fantastic dinner waiting for you," I promised, giving a small wave before leaving.

 

Running late. I'm running so late. Of all days, of all times, why now?! I rushed towards the bar as quickly as I could. I see her. I could see Marcy waiting by the bars back door. She was still waiting, bless her soul. I fluttered in front of her, quickly transforming.

"I am so sorry, Marcy. I lost track of time and I--"

"Oh shush," she laughed, seeming quite relieved. "I'm just happy you came at all," she admitted, offering a sheepish smile.

"I would never leave you, my girl," I murmured softly, offering my arm.

She paused for a moment, before quietly taking it and allowing me to lead her to my home. We didn't say much on the way there. I was partially nervous, partially excited. I will openly admit that it's been a while since I'd lain with someone and I hoped that I wasn't rusty. I wasn't sure what Marcy was feeling, only that she gripped my arm tightly. I took the key from my pocket and unlocked the door to my home.

"Wow, quite the big place you have here," she commented, eyes wandering around.

I gave a small shrug and gently took her coat off to hang it up on my coat rack, my jacket following suit.

"My dining room is this way, Marcy," I murmured calmly, walking into said room.

"Why do you have such a big home?" she inquired, looking over at my curiously.

'I inherited it from my parents," I murmured calmly. "I had a big family, or clan, I should say. But the humans... they hunt us because they only know about us," I grumbled. "Anything, this isn't very good talk for a date now is it?"

"No, I suppose not," she murmured, putting on a wide grin. "Something smells delicious, though."

"Ah, yes. I've been told I make an excellent chicken breast," I chuckled.

 

We talked about Marcy's life. She told me about her baby sister, who was doing quite well for herself as an olym[ic gymnast. And her mother, who was living peacefully on a farms several hours away. Bartending wasn't her first job choice; she actually wanted to be a singer. I wanted her to sing for me, but she was shy so I told her no worries.

While I was putting the dishes in the sink, Marcy snaked her arms around me and purred in my ear, "I hope you're not planning on washing those right now."

"Of course not, my dear," I murmured gently, turning slightly to look at her.

"Good!" she chirped eagerly. "Now, which room is yours?"

"Why don't I show you?" I suggested, turning suddenly and lifting her up bridal style.

She let out a short squeal, which turned into a giggle and she pressed close to me.

"now, you have to understand that it's been a few centuries since I've been with anyone." I warned her as I ascended the stairs.

"Oh sugar," she chuckled, burying her face into my neck, lips grazing my throat, "Just leave it all to me."

I tilted my head to the side a little bit so that she could have more access. She planted more kisses along her neck as I entered the bedroom, shutting the door with my bottom. A snap of my fingers and all forty candles were lit around the room.

"Ooh," she gasped, a small smirk taking her lips. "Nice touch, baby," she purred.

I gently laid her on the bed and stole her lips with my own. So soft. A tad dry, but soft. I gently ran a hand down her side, catching every curve. The kiss turned wet quickly with tongues soon leaving our mouths. I could hear her heart pounding, her blood rushing through her veins and before I could stop myself, my tongue was running up her neck and I went back down, leaving small bite marks n my wake. They weren't seep enough to draw blood, but my fangs almost ached at the longing to taste her.

I felt her body shiver as she buried her hand in my hair and taking a fistful of it. I let out a low growl and continued down, ripping each button from her blouse one by one. Her breasts, already popping out of her blouse, were let free once I unclipped her bra with my teeth.

"Oh my," she gasped once I lightly bit down on her breast.

She tightened her hold on my hair and gripped my arm, and I took that as a sign that she was enjoying herself. I slid a hand down and massaged her crotch though the skinny jeans she was wearing.

"Oh damn you, you tease," she groaned playfully, pelvis shuddering under my touch.

I only chuckled and kissed down her belly and to her pants. Again, I bit the bottom away and helped her side then off.

"Why are skinny jeans even a thing?" I grumbled in annoyance as it took far too long to slide them off.

"In a rush, are we?" she teased, though herself was shaking from excitement and her panties were becoming even wetter by the second.

Even I was becoming more excited by the minute, but I didn't want to rush. I wanted to treat her better than the creeps she'd been with. I told myself to take it slow, to be gentle. I planted small kisses along her thighs, letting my hot breath travel down her legs to her crotch.

"Y-You know I was just kidding, about the whole being in a rush thing," she breathed, looking down at me.

I chuckled gently and placed a very soft kiss on her panties, right over her woman hood. She hitched her hips, a short, impatient gasp escaping her lips. I offered a smirk of my won and gently took the hem of her panties between my teeth and pulled down. Once her legs were free, I tossed them to the ground and went right back down. I planted a few soft kisses on her clit, then a few a little bit further down. Sliding a tongue out, I slid it into her, feeling her hitch her hips into my mouth, a soft moan escaping her lips. 

"Y-You're much more gentle than the others," she moaned quietly, hand gripping my hair roughly. 

"Good," I mumbled into her crotch, slowly eating her out. 

The wetter she became, the more her hips moved about. I found that she really liked it when I slid a finger inside, replacing my tongue, which I slid up to her clit. My tongue flickered, my finger rubbed intense circles inside her, she breathed, she gasped, she groaned and her walls clenched around my finger. I waited for her to stop shaking, feeling her muscles slowly relax. When I came up, I licked my lips playfully, then cleaned off my finger with my mouth. I started to go up to kiss her, but I froze when I heard my phone go off. 

I groaned angrily and went to grab it.

"Oh come on, Maybe it's just a friend or something," she mumbled, sitting up now.

I glanced over at her lilac skin one last time before getting up and answer it.

"Because I have no friends. Yes, I know. I'll be there," I snarled.


	2. Charming A Snake

Chapter two: Charming A Snake

 

At the bar again. After a week of nonstop work. I was exhausted, but the memory of Marcy having her orgasm drove me through until my day off. I was almost eager to see her and I hoped with an intensity that she was working.

When I stepped into the bar, my eyes immediately drawn to the bar to see Marcy pouring someone a drink, obsidian hair pulled over her shoulder. She wore earrings shape like Jack-o'-lanterns that made me smile a little bit. Calmly, I made my way over to the bar where I sat next to a male Naga, who seemed well dressed. Marcy did a double take when she noticed me, a grin plastered on her face.

"Well hey there, sweet cheeks," she greeted, coming over to me. "What can I get you?"

"Wine, please. Red."

"Of course," she chuckled. "Long work week again?"

"Mm... loads of fun. How was your week?" I inquired, watching her carefully.

"Boring compared to my night with you," she sighed softly, placing the glass in front of me.

I just let out a small laugh.

"I'd be glad to offer my services again, my dear," I murmured calmly, sipping my wine.

"I would absolutely love that!" she said happily. "And I knew someone who would also love to join us, if you want."

I blinked a few times, not really sure, but I still agreed.

"Who were you thinking of?" I inquired.

"Well, he's sitting right next to you," she purred.

I swiveled my head to look at the nicely dressed Naga, calmly drinking his whiskey.

"Hi... my name is Ione Jones," he greeted, offering a hand.

I calmly shook it.

"Alma. Pleasure. So, have you... been with Marcy before?" I inquired slowly.

"Once," he admitted, voice fairly deep. "It was... interesting and fun," he added, darks cheeks tinting pink.

I smiled a little bit. He seemed so cute, already flustered simply talking about it.

"I'd have to agree," I chuckled. 

"Marcy was talking about using my home," he informed me, downing the rest of his whiskey.

"Sounds all right with me," I murmured after a short pause. "When do you clock out, Marcy?" I inquired, looking back at her as I sipped some more wine.

She poured Ione more whiskey.

"In like half an hour," she responded excitedly. "You guys talk some more while you wait." She playfully moved her hair from over her shoulder, exposing the several undone buttons on her shirt.

"Will do. What do you do for work?" Ione asked, looking back at me.

I had to tear my eyes away from Marcy to answer him, "Doctor. I'm a doctor."

"Uh... ironic, isn't it? You're a vampire, aren't you?" he added, seeing my confusion.

Although m confusion didn't let up, he didn't continued, so I said, "It's an easy way to obtain the blood I require to survive and not fall into an insanity and rip everyone to shreds."

"That's... I wasn't trying to be offensive," he mumbled quietly, "I only meant that humans hunt your kind relentlessly and yet you help save their lives daily?"

I had to pause for a few moments, a little caught off guard.

"Just because a small percentage of aspecies are absolute barbarians, doesn't mean they all are. How would you feel if everyone made that presumption about your kind?" I snorted, sipping my wine.

"I... understand your point," he said quietly.

"What about you? What do you do for work?"

"Teach. Almost my whole life, actually," he laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Third graders."

"Humans?"

A pause.

"No need to throw that into my face," he grumbled, taking a swig of his whiskey.

I laughed. "I wasn't going to, Ione."

"Okay, okay, I'm ready," Marcy said excitedly, quickly pulling on her coat as she came outside. "Are we all ready?" she inquired, looking between the both of us.

When we both nodded, all three of us set off.

"I hope no one gave you any trouble," Ione murmured suddenly, slithering on Marcy's left side while I walked on her right.

"Nah, actually a pretty good night," she replied with a shrug, hooking her arms around ours of her own volition.

"You would tell us if it wasn't, right?" I inquired, looking down at her.

"Of course! You two are my hubbies, how could I not?" she teased playfully.

I lightly rolled my eyes, planting a small kiss on her cheek.

 

"You have a nice home," I commented, looking around his quaint home as he helped Marcy take her coat off.

"Thank you. I built it myself with my brother," he responded, gently hanging said coat on a coat rack, my own jacket following suit.

"Michelle, right?"

He nodded and gestured down a hall.

"Ladies first. I do believe you're familiar with its whereabouts, Marcy," he murmured, a hint of teasing in his deep voice.

"Of course. You'll love his bed, Alma," Marcy said, taking my hand and pulling me along down the hall. "It's so big!"

"Where else am I supposed to put this tail?" he chuckled, slithering along after us.

"And it has such a soft quilt; perfect for cuddling," she purred, pulling me into a somewhat cozy room with an admittedly large bed in the middle. Silks and other types of fabrics were hanging down from the top of the bed, making the bed seem somewhat covered.

"Wow. It really is big," I murmured, following Marcy willingly onto the bed after sliding off my shoes.

"Not the only thing of Ione's that's big," she teased, starting to unbutton his shirt. 

"I've never had sex with a naga before," I admitted, placing soft kisses along his upper back.

"I've never had sex with a vampire," he chuckled, hands at Marcy's waist while she kissed along his neck.

"Hey, Alma, watch this," Marcy caught my attention, causing me to look over.

Marcy went down and licked a seemingly random part of the front of the beginning of his tail, but then two bright orange dicks were eased out by Marcy from the slit.

"Woah, neat," I murmured, kissing his back some more before I went down with Marcy to work on Ione.

It made me wet watching Marcy run her tongue from the base to the very tip of one of his dicks. Obviously it made him excited, too, before both of his dicks twitched slightly.

I decided to take a taste and lightly did the same thing. Oddly sweet. Staying at the tip, I softly sucked the tip, hands working on the ribbed shaft. I quivered slightly with anticipation. I could only imagine how amazing that would feel inside me.

It didn't take long for Marcy to push Ione onto his back and sit on his face, already having had slipped off her pants. He eagerly started eating her out, eliciting loud moans from an apparently happy demon.

I, on the other hand, continued working on Ione. It'd been a long while since I'd had sex and even longer since I'd had sex with someone with one dick, let alone two. Ridiculous and honestly too many, though what ever, right? I wrapped my hands around the dick furthest from me, then slid the other one into my mouth, remembering to keep my fangs retracted. Sometimes they just popped out when I was excited.

Only seemingly a minute later, Marcy came back down to where I was and slid onto the dick that my hands used to be around. I calmly let that one go and paid more attention to the one my mouth was wrapped around.

The sounds streaming from Marcy's mouth made me shiver; made me practically unable to wait until it was my turn to taste her. I wanted to be the one to elicit these wonderful noises. I made do with helping Marcy please Ione. Admittedly, he made some pretty cute sounds, too.

Marcy came for the second, maybe third time from the way Ione's dick was pulsing so much, something had surely excited him. I continued pumping and sucking away, seeming perfectly content to do just that.

"Mm, we can't forget about our favorite vampire," Marcy purred, leaving her place on Ione and sliding over to start kissing my neck. "She's been so good, sucking your cock, Ione."

"She's pretty good at it, too."

"They. Not she," I mumbled.

"They it is, then," Marcy responded happily.

I allowed her to unbutton my blouse, kisses trailing down my torso.

Ring. Ring.


End file.
